


Elena Potter's Life With or Without Fred

by Levyscript



Series: Elena Potter Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levyscript/pseuds/Levyscript
Summary: Life Postwar for Elena and Fred. Female Harry. All one-shots. Some characters who died survived the war.





	1. One-shot 1

One-shot 1:

Fred was finishing inventory in the back of his and George's shop. Business has been going very well ever since they opened. It has been four years since but five since Weasley Wizard Wheezes started. George just left for he was staying with Angelina Johnson, who is his girlfriend, for her birthday weekend. George and he lived in a two bedroom loft above the shop. Fred just wanted to get up there for his girlfriend was up there.  
Elena Lily Potter, his girlfriend since forever basically was his anchor. He fell in love with her the first time he saw her. He checked that everything was done and also that the doors were secure. He was happy that they were, he headed upstairs. When he got to the loft he open the door. When he walked in, he was met with the cutest sight.

Elena was on the couch stretched out asleep with her godson Teddy asleep on her chest. They were watching Teddy for the weekend. Elena wanted to be very active in Teddy's life.  
Elena and Teddy had a lot in common. Both lost their parents in a war and were children of Marauders. Elena called Teddy her cub just like Remus called her.

He walked over to them and slowly picked up Teddy without waking Elena up. With Teddy in his arms he walked to his room where he will be sleeping. He placed him in the playpen. Once he was sure Teddy was comfortable he went back out to the living room. He saw Elena hasn't moved. He leaned against the door frame watching her. He was getting tired so he walked over to her. He scooped her up easily bridal style. He had to smile when she curled up in his arms. He made it to the softly put her in bed. He changed into some pajama got in bed next to her and she snuggled into him. Smiling he wrapped his arms around her kissing her forehead.


	2. One-Shot 2

One-Shot: 2  
Elena was standing next to Ginny. She had tears in her eyes witnessing her two best friends getting married.  
She was Hermione's maid of honor while Ginny was a bridesmaid.  
On Ron's side Fred was his best man while George was a groomsman.  
It was a beautiful day at the Burrow for this special occasion.  
Hermione and Ron got engaged during Christmas. Now it was August. They wanted a simple ceremony.  
Family and friends were gathered here to witness it. Hermione's parents were here and in awe. While Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in tears and joys.  
Professor McGonagall was even there. Along with Hagrid, Kingsley, Neville, Luna, and more.  
They were nineteen and didn't want to wait. Also it would be better to do it before Hermione started her job in the Magical law department in the Ministry.  
All through the ceremony Elena couldn't keep her eyes off of Fred. The same goes for him.  
Fred looked handsome in his suit. Luckily Ron didn't want dress robes. He had the twins in suits.  
Elena was in a lilac dress just like Ginny. Fred thought there wasn't a more beautiful woman here.  
~Later~  
Fred and George both gave their speech along with Elena.  
Elena was watching the happy couple dance on the dance floor when she felt his arms wrap around her waist.  
"Hello small princess."  
Elena snorted, "Really? Still going to call me that."  
"Of course."  
Elena let out a laugh.  
"Will you honor this young man a dance?"  
"Well I suppose I could."  
Fred led her to the dance floor. He held her close to him while swaying to the music.  
They didn't dance at the last Weasley wedding which was Bill's and Fleur's. Elena was under polyjuice potion and was pretending to be a Weasley cousin. Also the fact that they were separated at the time.  
Elena and Fred still together except for that year apart have been as strong as ever. Even postwar they have been helping each other.  
Marriage right now wasn't in the cards. Fred and George were continuing with their plans of branching out. While Elena had begun Auror training last fall.  
Elena was content dancing with Fred and went up on her toes to kiss him. They put all their love into it.


	3. One-Shot 3

One-shot 3  
Elena woke up to smelling food which meant Angelina stayed over, Since George doesn't cook and Elena wasn't normally up or home to cook.  
Elena just laid in bed not wanting to get up. She had practice later and any sleep she can get would help.

She was seeker for the Holyhead Harpies. She wanted to continue playing Quidditch after the war so she went to them. They accepted her really fast.

It's been two years since the Battle of Hogwarts and many were still recovering from lose.

Elena for one was one of them. She lost the man she loved. Fred didn't survive the battle and it was painful. After being separated for a year, when they were reunited he was killed.

After the war she moved in with George above the joke shop. He was worried about her being alone at Grimmauld Place. Also she didn't have to move in at the Burrow.

George and her could mourn Fred in their own way. They were the closest to him. Also Elena lost more that day.

She moved into Fred's room and cleaned it up some. She kept some of Fred's stuff while the rest was in the twin's old room at the Burrow.

Elena turned to her side to see a framed photo. It was the two of them at the Yule Ball. Well actually after it they were on one of the couches in front of the fire in their old common room.

She was leaning against Fred's chest and his arms wrapped around her waist. It was the happiest day of that year probably.

She got out of bed and walked over the closet. She found her training uniform and slipped it on. Then she packed her duffle with clothes she would change into after her shower later.

She saw her Hogwarts Quidditch robes which were next to Fred's. She smiled at that. She went out to greet her roommate and former teammate.


	4. One-Shot 4

OneShot 6

Elena woke up in the arms of her boyfriend. She didn't want to get up but knew better. She had the day off but still had things to do.

Fred and her stayed at the loft the night before. He had to do inventory and she worked late.

Elena was in her Auror training. Fred was proud of her while Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ron were mad at her for their own reasons.

Mrs. Weasley wanted Elena to finish school. Hermione for the same reason. Ron's reason though was to have the "golden trio" as they have been called to have one normal year.

Elena didn't want to go back to where many lives were lost. She didn't care if she might get called a coward. She deserved to live her life her way.

Fred started to stir and mumbled, "Good morning."

Elena giggled and kissed his neck, "Good morning."

Elena got out of her bed and red grumbled. She took a shower and got ready for the day.

It was Halloween and she was taking Fred to Godric's Hollow. She will be returning home as a free girl. Not a person on the run or looking for horcruxes. Just a normal girl taking her boyfriend to meet her parents.

Fred got ready while Elena was in the shower. He knew how nervous she was. He could tell by how she slept. Elena kept moving in her sleep.

He heard the bathroom door and turned to see Elena dressed simple. She smiled lightly to him.

Once they were ready they apparated to Godric's Hollow. Elena led him to the memorial that changed into the statue of her and her parents. Fred kept a firm grip on her hand.

They then went to the ruins of the house and Elena noticed there were more messages left than last time. Fred smiled reading them and debated leaving one of his own,

Elena and him walked to the cemetery. They walked silently to the graves of James and Lily Potter.

Elena let go of Fred's hand knelt down in front of the headstone.

"Hi mom. Hi dad. I know I was here not long ago, well it was christmas eve. It's been seventeen years eighteen years since your death. I'm glad to say it's over. The war is over and I'm free. I'm came here today cause I have another friend, I want you to meet. You've already met Hermione. Well this person is more important. He's special and I want him to meet you, He already met Moony and Padfoot. They approve of him," Elena had tears in her eyes.

Fred saw this as his his cue and knelt down beside her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet Fred Weasley. I love him," introduced Elena.

Fred looked to the graves, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter. I'm Fred and I love your daughter. I have loved her since the moment I saw her. She is one of the strongest, bravest and selfless person I know. You would be proud, I know my parents are."

Elena was crying and magicked a flower wreath to place on the headstone.

They walked out hand in hand.


	5. One-Shot 5

One-Shot 5

"I SWEAR TO GO FRED GIDEON WEASLEY! YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN! I MEAN IT THIS TIME!

"You can do this Elena. I know you can. You did it with James, now you need to do it for our other son," Fred soothed to his wife.

"I HATE YOU," screamed Elena. She was having contraction after contraction. Her pain potion wore off and now it was hell.

Fred was holding his wife's hand and enduring the pain. He wished he could help more but couldn't. Also he knew the fact that she used his last name she was mad. He wasn't a Weasley anymore.

~ Waiting Room ~

George was sitting with a two year old James Potter. He was with his brother and sister when she went into labor. He already notified the rest of the clan and they would make it as soon as possible.

He was playing with James when he saw two people he wasn't expecting to see.

Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Snape were walking back to him.

"Hello Professors," greeted George.

"Hello Mr. Weasley," greeted Snape.

"Hello George, how is she," asked McGonagall.

"Well it's been a few hours and no sign of my brother. Everyone will be here soon hopefully," replied George.

~ Patient Room ~

"I hate you so much!"

"Breathe baby."

"Can you go check on James?"

"Are you serious?"

"Go!"

"Yes dear," Fred practically ran out the door.

~ Waiting room ~

Remus and Tonks with Teddy joined the group.

Teddy was entertaining James when he saw Fred running towards them.

George saw him too and jumped up, "Well?"

Fred stopped and panted, "Came to check on James."

"What," Remus asked.

"She kicked me out of the room to check on James."

George and Tonks both broke out laughing.

Snape and McGonagall both looked confuse, so Minevra asked, "What's so funny?"

"Elena slugged Fred last time. Broke his nose and a black eye. That's what she did when James was born," explained George

"Ha very funny. I need to get back to my wife. Otherwise I might not make it to see the birth of my second son," Fred took off back to Elena's room.

"Did Elena really give him a black eye," Snape asked.

Remus answered, "Beautiful bruise from what I saw. She felt bad but laughed also. He let them heal his nose but kept the eye. He said he was proud of it."

~ Elena's Room~

Elena was on the verge of cursing everyone in the room. She couldn't believe how long this was taking. She was told the second child would be easier. She could attack and laugh at the person who came up with that theory.

Elena watched Fred return and gave him a hard glare. He took it with a giant smile which in turn caused her to smile.

Fred walked up to the bed and heard the mediwitch, "Okay Elena we need you to push when you feel the contraction."

"I'm tired and it hurts. I can't I want to sleep," Elena started to tear.

Fred didn't like the look his wife had. She was crying and tired. She very rarely looks weak and when she did, it always breaks his heart.

An idea struck him and he asked Elena to lean forward. She did what he asked but was confused. She was too tired to question or yell at him.

Fred hopped in behind her so she could lean against him while she pushes. She could use him for strength.

Another contraction hit and Elena pushed. Fred held her and whispered in her ear.

~ Waiting Room ~

The Weasley clan made it. James, Teddy, Rose, and Victoire were all playing.

George kept fidgeting for his twin's wife was the one in labor. It's been hours and he was worried. The two professors noticed how he was.

Hermione even tried to calm him down, "George everything will be okay."

"How do you know? Elena has been through a lot. She's been in there longer than when she had James. Fred can't handle that. He will be lost without. Hell I would be lost without her. She our non-identical twin. What about James? He needs his mother," explained George.

Snape deep down was hoping that Miss Potter (she'll always be Miss Potter) was fine. She was a tough girl. He knew that. She was a fighter.

~ Elena's Room ~

Finally with one last push Elena finally delivered their second son. Fred got out from behind her and gently placed her on the bed.

He watched the mediwitches worked on Elena while others cleaned his son.

They finished cleaning Elena and Fred moved her hair out of her sweaty face.

"Good job love," he whispered in her ear.

The mediwitch then brought over their clean newborn. She placed him in Elena's waiting arms.

The parents looked at their son and smiled.

Fred asked, "What are we going to call him?"

Elena smiled tiredly, "Albus Severus Potter. He can go by Al for short.

"Perfect. I'll go let everyone know. You get some rest and enjoy holding our son," Fred kissed her forehead before heading out.

Fred walked into the waiting room where everyone looked at him. He had a big smile and picked up James.

"It's a healthy boy and she's fine too," he yelled.

Everyone jumped for jory or clapped. Fred saw George and knew. He walked up to his twin who was next to their former professors.

"Goo see her." George smiled and headed to the he helped Elena in earlier.

Fred decided to share the name with them all, "We named him Albus Severus Potter."

Snape just froze while McGonagall just busted up.

~ Elena's Room ~

George walked in to see Elena with her eyes closed but holding her son.

"You just going to stand there," her voice sounded weak.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," answered George.

"Why don't you come hold your nephew Albus."

George walked up to her and easily lifted his nephew out of her arms.

"He's beautiful."

"Of course he is," Fred chimed in walked towards his wife.

"Hey hun," Elena mumbled.

"I'm proud of you and I think George might kidnap our son again," Fred joked.

"Oh he is going to be a heartbreaker," commented George.

"Why," Fred asked.

George walked over to the couple and they gasped. They understood why, for they were staring into Elena's eyes.

Fred kissed his wife while she fell asleep.


	6. One-Shot 6

One-Shot 6

Elena Potter was sitting in her office at Hogwarts grading papers. She enjoyed teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. The students enjoyed her class.

She worked under Headmistress McGonagall, her former head of house. She was shocked when she was offered the job. She wasn't going to accept, since she was happy being an auror.

It took some serious thinking and realized she wanted to be at Hogwarts. She may have lost Fred but it is the place that brought them together and made them happy.

All the good memories trumped the bad which is shocking. With everything that happened within these castle walls.

She was happy teaching Defense and take care of her lions. She was also the Head of Gryffindor house.

The bonus was watching her nieces and nephews grow all year long. Unlike their parents, Elena kept an eye on them. Especially Fred II. He was just like his namesake.

Elena just finished grading the papers from first years when she heard a knock. She knew she had no detentions for the night.

So she called out, "Come in."

She watched the door open to reveal her colleague Severus Snape. She put her quill down and sat back.

"What can I do for you Professor Snape," she asked.

"Well Miss Potter I was wondering if you would be joining tonight's feast for it is Halloween. Also you don't need to call me professor," explained Snape.

"Well I have a lot of papers to grade. Don't want to fall behind. Don't feel like celebrating much. Seeming it is the anniversary of my parent's deaths," answered Elena.

Snape looked at her, "I see. Well I you don't mind if I join you?"

Elena put her quill down, "Why don't we talk in my chambers, so a student won't interrupt us."

Elena got up and went over to the painting of a werewolf, dog, and stag then mumbled, "Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs."

The portrait swung open and Elena walked in with Snape following. They walked down a corridor to enter a study type room. There were books on shelves on every inch of the room.

"Enough books Potter," commented Snape.

"I collected over the years. Some were gifts," responded Elena.

She opened the on the other side to reveal a living room/sitting room.

Snape hasn't been to her quarters yet even though she's been here since the beginning of the term. He looked around to see the color scheme seem to be browns with a hint of red.

"Look around I don't mind. I need to get some glasses and firewhiskey anyways," she offered heading towards the kitchen.

Snape watched her go and then looked around, he saw many pictures so he investigated.

The one was of her and her parents. She was only a baby but all smiles. Even Lily and James smiling, who knew their lives were in danger.

The second was of her as a baby with James, Sirius, and Remus.

Another of her as a baby with just Sirius and Remus.

The next one was of her in her first year with Weasley and Granger.

Next was of her first year with the twins.

Then the photos after were following years.

He got to another area where the photo was of Fred and her. He noticed all the photos in this section of the wall was of the two. He saw one from the Yule Ball and the last one he was looking at they were also in formal clothes but their smiles didn't reach their eyes.

"That's the last photo taken of us together. We were broken up and that was the last time we saw each other until the battle," Elena explained when she walked back in. She noticed which photo he was looking at.

"I'm Sorry," Snape said.

"Don't be. He and I weren't in a good place then. We were broken up and at the wedding. I didn't even look like myself since I was under polyjuice potion," explained Elena.

"You two broker up," Snape was curious. Since he knew they were always together.

"After Dumbledore's funeral I broke up with him. I knew I was hunting for horcruxes and not returning to Hogwarts. I had no idea how long it would take. I also didn't want him to be a target. So I ended things," Elena handed him a crystal tumbler.

Snape thought about what she said, "You aren't your father but yet you are."

"What do you mean," asked Elena.

"I always thought you were your father. None of your mother as you know. Well you're very loyal to your friends. He was too. He truly believed friendship was the greatest thing. I see that in you. Also I see your mother. Your parents would be proud," he explained.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Fred would be proud also." Elena just sipped her drink.

"Those two were brilliant in Potions. They may have used it for their pranks but they had talent. Just like you. You had your talent just not in potions. You did amazing in Defense. You would struggle here and there but in the end you always made it," Snape took a sip of his drink.

Elena smiled.


End file.
